In My Eyes
by caseyjane1
Summary: It's Hermione's 6th Year at Hogwarts this year she makes an unexpected friendship with the enemy
1. The Train

Dramione Fanfic

This story is all in Hermione's POV

I eagerly wait for the Hogwarts express to pull, I'm an hour early. I tried waiting at home but I was too excited. I take out a book from my small bag, sit on my trunk and start reading. This is my 6th year at Hogwarts and I can't wait to take my O.W.L.S.

I hear the train whistle for afar, I put my book back in my bag. The train pulls in, I pick up my trunk and head toward the train. I'm looking at the ground when I bump into Draco which sends my bag tumbling to the ground, Draco helps me pick up my books, our hands meet and we just stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Sorry I'm so clumsy," I say skittishly.

"No problem Granger" Draco smirks.

Draco stands up and enters the train as if nothing had happened, I sit for a few seconds before I regain my feet. I enter the train into an empty compartment. More people have arrived at the station, I see all the Weasley's enter the train. Ron joins me in the compartment.

"How was your Christmas?" Ron asks me

"I visited my grandma but I couldn't wait to come back though" I reply

Harry enters the compartment and sits next to Ron.

"How was your Christmas Harry?" I ask Harry breaking the silence

"How do you think Hermione honestly" Harry sneers back.

Harry obviously had a terrible Christmas.

"Harry I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"I apologize.

"No, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to snap I'm just tired" Harry reassures

The Train ride is mostly silent neither Harry nor Ron seem to want to talk. The trolley witch knocks on our compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley witch askes

I stand and take money out of my pocket.

"One pumpkin pasty please," I ask her

She passes me the warm pumpkin pasty, I hand her my money and sit back down.

"Do you guys want a bit?" I ask

"Yes please Thank you," Ron says ecstatically

Ron grabs a bit and chews it loudly.

I offer to Harry but he shakes his head in answer.

There's still another two hours till we reach Hogwarts, I try to sleep the rest of the trip, with no success, I end up looking out the window for two hours. The sound of the whistle startles me, I pull my trunk down from the shelf above me. I step out of the compartment and get ready to get off. I'm about to get off when my bag gets caught on something and falls to the ground I go to pick it back up and there helping me is Draco Malfoy.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this purposely" Draco laughs

"I promise I'm not, I'm so sorry" I apologize.

"I'm just teasing" Draco adds

Draco rises and exits the train, I follow after. I meet Ron and Harry at the gate, Ron is stuffing himself with the sweets I brought him for Christmas and Harry is chewing one delicately. The gates swing open and students swarm in the castle.


	2. The Great Hall

We enter the great hall, the candles are burning away and the empty plates face us, we sit down and wait for the new first years to come and be sorted into their houses. I feel someone staring at me from behind, I turn to look and I see Draco's eyes flitter away.

"My cousin is a first year this year," Ron tells us

"What's their name?" I ask

"Her name is Amber"

Dumbledore rises to the podium

"Silence please, Welcome first years"

The grand doors open and McGonagall leads the first years to the podium to be sorted into their houses. McGonagall pulls out the scroll and reads off the names.

"Lisa Pickering!" McGonagall calls

A young girl with shoulder-length brown hair steps up to the stage, the sorting hat is placed on her head.

"Hmm you're very smart and wise but you have a lot of ambition I think…." The sorting hat starts

"RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw students cheer and Lisa sits down. McGonagall looks at her scroll again.

"Alex Procket!"

Another girl steps forward with dark blonde hair tied back into a messy ponytail and purple-rimmed glasses, she steps onto the stage and waits nervously for the sorting hat to be placed on her head. McGonagall sits the hat on her head.

"I see your very ambitious and cunning but I see your very smart huh?" the sorting hat questions

"RAV-SLYTHERIN" the sorting hat changes its mind last second

All the Slytherin people clap except Draco, I can feel him staring at me still, the hair on my neck stands on end.

"Madison Jefferson" McGonagall calls

"GRYFFINDOR"

I don't even clap, I turn around and keep my eye on Draco as he stands and starts to walk in my direction.

"Is that Malfoy?" Harry askes

"Yes I think so" I add

"What's he doing here?" Ron questions

Draco comes and drops a note in my lap and walks back to his own table.

"Well what does it say" Ron pesters

I open the note which is folded in a neat square and wrapped with a ribbon.

 _Dear, Granger_

 _I'd like to speak with you about something, meet me in the library at 10. If you wish to meet me set the note on fire to tell me if you're thinking throw it on the ground, and if you wish not to meet me than levitate it to the ceiling._

I decide I will meet Draco, just to see what he has to say and why he wants to speak to me. I'm not going to tell Harry or Ron because they'll Murder him I know they mean well but sometimes it's too much.

"Hermione what's the note about," Ron asks

"Nothing"

I take out my wand and point it at the note

"Incendio"

The paper bursts into flames and I can almost hear Draco's smile, Harry and Ron Sit there flabbergasted. I guess they weren't expecting that. The thought makes me laugh, Harry and Ron, join me not sure what they are laughing about.


	3. The Library

The clock reads 9.45pm .No-one is awake but me, I head out of the common room and into the corridor using Harry's invisibility cloak. I make my way to the library. I twist and turn through the endless corridors, I pass Professor Slughorn in the corridors as well, and he was acting a bit skittish. I open the library door to see a dim room and Draco Malfoy reading my favourite book.

"Oh, hey Granger" Draco greets.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Straight to the point. No small talk, wow".

"What do you want?" I persist.

Draco looks sincere, I didn't know he could that. I suppose you learn something every day.

Hermione, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you when we were young".

Draco said my name? I believed him he's never said my name before and he sounded sincere. I realise it's been three seconds of silence and I panic.

"Wow Draco, Thank you so much this means a lot"

"Can we be friends?" Draco asks.

"I mean that's a bit of a spring up question, but I don't see why not"

I go to leave but just as I'm at the door Draco asks.

"Hey Granger can you sneak me back to my common room?"

"Sure Malfoy".

I put the invisibility cloak over the two of us, I feel Draco's warm breath on my neck. We climb into the stairs and when we're halfway to the slytherin common room when we stairs change suddenly. Draco and I trip over each other, we both laugh.

"Why is it we're always on the ground together Granger?" Draco laughs, though it has a hint of seriousness.

I hear someone clear their throat, I turn around to see Dumbledore staring down at us.

"Hello sir" Draco and I say in unison.

"I think you two ought to get to bed its past curfew." Dumbledore tells us.

Draco stands up and heads toward the slytherin common room.

"See you later Granger" Draco calls.

Dumbledore turns to me.

"Miss Granger I never knew that you two-"Dumbledore starts.

"Oh no, we aren't, we're just friends" I assure him.

Dumbledore raises his eyebrows and exits, I go to leave as well but remember Harry's cloak I pick it up and head to the Gryffindor common room. I as soon as I step into the common room I get ambushed by Harry and Ron.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Harry asks

"I was speaking to Dumbledore". Technically I wasn't lying.

"We were so worried," Ron says saddened.

Ron and Harry hold out their arms, here is where I think they are a bit too protective of me, they freak out if I'm gone for five minutes. I enter the hug and immediately feel safe.

"Ok then goodnight boys"

I enter the girls' room, sit on my bed and change into my pyjamas, I put my hair up in a messy bun and slide into bed. It takes me a long while before I can sleep, Draco's apology playing over and over in my mind. I eventually slip into a deep sleep filled with dreams.


	4. The Sunset

I wake to the sound of Ron and Harry calling me. I step out of bed take out my hair from the messy bun, brush it and get dressed in a denim jacket and jeans.

"HERMIONE" Ron yells

"I'll be there in a second" I call out

I grab my bag and head out the door, down the stairs and to the common room.

"You slept in its breakfast" Harry told me

"REALLY?!" I ask

"Yes now come on its Breakfast and I'm hungry "Ron says patting his stomach.

Harry and I laugh, Ron is so dim-witted sometimes. We make our way to the great hall for Breakfast, I see Draco sitting at the slytherin table staring at me. Draco waves, I wave back Harry gives me a glaring look which makes me stop.

"Hermione why are you waving to him?" Harry asks, Ron is too preoccupied with the food to notice.

"I'm being polite Harry, you should try it sometime" Hermione snaps back

Breakfast ends we exit the hall and walk to our common rooms to prepare for our next class, Harry has transfiguration with Ron and I Have Defence against the dark arts, without harry and Ron this class will probably be really lonely. I pick up my books and head out the fat ladies portrait.

"See you later Hermione" Harry calls

"Bye guys"

I walk to through the corridors to Snape's class, on the way I run into Draco whose also get defence against the dark arts.

"Hey, um Draco… can I sit with you in class?"

"Sure granger but where's your Group?" Draco says looking around her as if looking for them.

"They have transfiguration"

"Right sure Ok wouldn't want them to think I was stealing you away"

I laugh, Draco joins in soon after. I realise up till this point I've never seen Draco Malfoy smile, not smirk just smile showing he's happy. I savour the moment.

Draco covers my eyes as he leads me to an unknown spot.

"Do you trust me?"

"Should I?' I ask

"I guess you'll find out" Draco takes his hands from my eye revealing a beautiful sunset.

"Draco…It's beautiful" I'm surprise by this act of sincerity.

Draco and I sit on the side of a hill watching the sun go down. Draco places his hand on top of mine, he carefully looks to see if I pull away, I don't. I rest my head on his shoulder. I hear a group of people walk past.

"Aww won won look that's so lovely" The unknown girl says

"Yea it's cute I guess" The boy shrugged, except I know that voice, RON?!

"Ron?" I yell

Draco and I turned around to face the couple, still holding hands. Ron is being clung onto by lavender brown. LAVENDER BROWN?

"HERMIONE what are you and MALFOY doing here alone?" Ron yelled

"Enjoying ourselves Weasley got a problem with that?" Draco snaps back.

Lavender looks up at Ron.

"What's wrong with that won won?"

"Everything," Ron says storming off, Lavender straight behind.

I'm so annoyed I can't even enjoy the sunset, I stand up not being able to stay still, and Draco stands as well.

"Hermione…. Wait"

Draco cups my face in his hands and kisses me lightly.

"I'll see you later Granger" Draco walked back to the castle.


	5. The Common Room

What happened between Draco and I, I don't even know how to process it. I'm sitting in the common room next to Harry and Ron who are both talking about something I'm not listening to all I'm thinking about is Draco.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asks

I snap out of my heaven in my head and notice Harry and Ron are staring at me.

"Are you sick? You're drooling" Harry asks

"She's probably thinks about hot shot!" Ron snaps

He didn't just say that, he can't say anything he didn't tell any of us.

"Hot stuff?" Harry asks

"How Dare you, you've been sneaking around with Lavender Brown. I have one pleasant conversation with someone and you go off the charts!" I snap back.

"Lavender Brown?" Harry says finding it difficult to follow

"You two were too close!" Ron yells

"Yeah and Lavender wasn't all over you!" I shout

"My love life isn't anyone's business" Ron Bellows

I stand up and walk to my dorm before I leave the room I stop at the door frame.

"Neither is mine!" I yell, crying.

I run up the stairs and hear harry telling Ron off

"You've put your foot in it this time"

I slam the door of the dorm, Parvati looks up from her book at me.

"Oh Hermione you look terrible are you alright" Parvati asks

"Yea I'm Fine" I lie

"Hermione I've known you for six years don't. Lie. To... ME!" Parvati says persuasively

"Fine… I was watching a sunset with someone and I was leaning on their shoulder and Ron walked behind us with his new girlfriend Lavender he got super protective or jealous and stormed off, got mad, we argued and-"I tell Parvati

"And you got mad?" Parvati asks

"Well yes but the thing is- is that- that the person that I was with doesn't get along with Harry or Ron, many people actually." I finish my story

"Wow that's very… intense" Parvati doesn't really know how to reply to me

"I'm just going to go to sleep Parvati"

I walk over to my four-poster bed and slither into my bed.

"good-night" I say

"Night Hermione"

An owl flies through the window and drops a letter on my bed, the owl perches herself on Parvati's bed frame. I fumble fingers on the letter which is folded into a neat square with a dark green ribbon, I open the letter addressed to me.

 _-Hermione_

 _I can't stop thinking about you and I hope you feel the same, Meet me at the owlery tomorrow at breakfast, I hope you like my attempts at being romantic._

 _-D_

Parvati snatches the letter out of my hands

"He can't stop thinking of you, owlery tomorrow oo, aww and the self-depressing comment this is cute!" Parvati fangirls.

"WAIT "d" who could that be?"

"Is it Dean Thomas?" Parvati investigates

I shake my head vigorously

"No it isn't" I reply

"Hermione are they in Gryffindor?"

"I'm not telling!"  
I go back to my bed, change into my pyjamas, put my hair up and crawl into bed ignoring Parvati who is having a meltdown about not knowing about my 'Mystery lover.'


	6. The Owlery

I wake up to the sound of Parvati reading my letter over and over.

"If not Dean who?" Parvati asks herself.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder" I tell her

"That's not how the saying goes!" Parvati yells

"I know," I say mockingly

I dress into a red hoodie and my black jeans, as Parvati rants on and on about stuff I'm not listening to, I undo my hair, brush it and leave the common room I'm halfway down the stairs.

"I WILL FIND OUT HERMIONE!" Parvati yells.

"Sure, sure Parvati" I yell back calmly

I try to exit the common room but Ron blocks the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asks suspiciously

"To breakfast if you don't mind" I push past him and out to the corridor.

I head to the great hall and grab two pieces of buttered toast. I exit the great hall and walk to the owlery. I walk up the steps to the owlery, I get to the doorway and see Draco isn't inside.

"Hey, Granger!" Draco calls from above me, I look up and see him on the roof of the owlery! Something about it makes him seem like a little kid eager to impress me and when he does he's so proud of himself.

"Oh Hey Draco," I say startled

Draco climbs down the stairs to meet me, I attempt to walk over to him, then I trip I'm ready to hit the ground when Draco catches me.

"It's still a little icy there Granger" Draco smirks

"Thanks for the heads up" I laugh

Draco stands me back up, I have trouble regaining my balance eventually I regain balance. I give Draco a roll to eat

"thanks," He says

Draco and I started heading to the roof but we hear a rock fall down the steps.

"Who's there" I Call

A head emerges from behind the wall, it was Parvati I should have known.

"Hermione I'm sorry I was curious and you wouldn't tell me who the letter was from!" Parvati apologizes, Draco looks uncomfortable as if it's all his fault.

"Parvati can I talk to you for a second please," I say guiding Parvati to the roof.

"I really am sorry Hermione" Parvati apologised

"I know but I would really appreciate it if you just went back to the common room and told no-one about this," Hermione tells her

"Of course!" Parvati calls running off.

I walk back down the stairs to Draco who looks more concentrated than I've ever seen him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Draco says looking at the floor

"This is all my fault I shouldn't have sent the letter," Draco says embarrassed.

I stand next to Draco and comfort him

"Draco it's alright Parvati has never gone back on her word….EVER!"

"Thanks, Granger"

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I reply.

"Would you maybe think about being my girlfriend?" Draco asks

I don't know what to do he is waiting for a reply no emotion on his face. I don't know what to say I have no idea, my cheeks turn a fluorescent red.

"I-uh-um" I stutter

"It's fine if you don't want I just thought I'd ask" Draco adds

I move closer to Draco.

"Draco I-I don't know what to say," Hermione says in a half-whisper

Draco looks down disappointed

"Would it be bad if I thought about it?" I ask

"No-No take all the time you need!" Draco almost yells

I look up and kiss Draco's cheek.

"Ok I'll see you later" I call as I leave


	7. The Blood

I twist and turn through the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about Draco's question. I don't even know if I like him like that, and does he actually like me or is it just some act? No Hermione stop thinking like that! This it's a Yes or No question. I stop thinking for a second and realise I'm standing in front of the Fat lady portrait.

"Password?" She asks me.

"Phoenix" I half shout, half whisper.

"Enter" she says calmly pointing me into the empty gap where her painting once hung.

I walk into the common room and see Parvati sitting on the couch by the fire, I sit next to her.

"Hey Hermione how's Mr Mystery?" Parvati teases

I laugh, "Very funny Parvati!" We both laugh.

"Parvati, I really appreciate you keeping my secret"

"I meant to ask you about that…DRACO?! Why him I mean he is pretty hot but still…DRACO?!" Parvati yells

"NOT SO LOUD!" I tell her.

"Oops sor-"Parvati looks behind me and stops her sentence.

"What is it?" I ask

Parvati point behind me, still smiling I turn around my smile immediately drops as I see what's behind me, Ronald Weasley.

"So is it serious, you two?" Ron asks me angrily.

"Is what serious?" I ask

"HERMIONE YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT I MEAN NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Ron yells at me. I never knew Ron would be the one to make me feel the way I do right at this moment. I don't know whether to feel scared or angry. I walk straight up to Ron, clench my fist and slam it into Ron's nose.

"HERMIONE?" Parvati yells

"He got what he deserved!" I snap, I stand next to Ron who's on the floor in a pool of blood from his nose.

"In the words of Ronald Weasley my love life is no-ones business" I snicker.

I walk over to Parvati and guide her to our dorm.

"Come on Parvati" I say pulling her.

I tug Parvati up the stairs and to our dorm. Parvati stares at me as if I were a stranger.

"Why?" Parvati asks

"Honestly I was scared, whoever that was in that room was not the Ron I know" I answer

I start crying, Parvati walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hermione, violence is never a way to solve any problem you should know that." Parvati tells me off.

I exit the dorm and go down the stairs to Ron whose still laying on the ground holding his nose. As soon as I get close to him and shuffles away.

"Ron I'm so sorry I really shouldn't've done that, it's just- I don't know" I attempt at apologising

"Hermione it's my fault, I never should've pushed you like that."

I grab a handful of tissues from the box on the table and start to dab the blood from Ron's nose. Once all the blood is gone Ron smiles

"How do I look?" He asks

"Dashing as always!" I laugh. Ron leans close to me and kisses me passionately as quickly as the kiss started I ended it, I feel too much for Draco to do this to him.

"STOP!" I yell

"What?!" He asks

I run out of the common room into the corridor.


	8. The Night

I run out into the hall crying, as soon as I'm in the corridor I bump into Draco who catches me in his arms.

"What's wrong!?" Draco asks

"Draco I need to talk to you please," I cry. It's after curfew so we sneak to the owlery. I tell Draco the whole story about me punching Ron and Ron kissing me.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Draco yells

"Umm Yea I was helping clean his face which was full of blood and…yea"

"You didn't kiss him back did you?" Draco asks concerned

"No I didn't It's-"I start

"That little scum should be taught a lesson!" Draco yells

"Draco he may have done something bad but it doesn't mean we have to seek revenge."

I feel so lonely, I felt drawn to Draco he made me laugh, feel good about myself and he makes me feel safe. I walk over to Draco who's trying to process my story and press my lips slightly onto his, he kisses me back twice as hard, I wrap my hands around his neck, and he pulls my face closer to him to support us Draco leans me against the wall, after that the night was a blur all I remember is waking up next to Draco on the roof of the owlery, What I thought happened didn't happen because I was still fully clothed and so was Draco. Draco sat up and looked at me probably thinking the same as I did.

"We didn't… Did we?" Draco asks.

"No, we didn't I thought the same thing I think we just fell asleep," I tell him.

"Oh good!" Draco says relieved

"I'm kind of offended," I say sarcastically, obviously I wasn't serious but Draco gave me a look to say he was confused.

"I'm just kidding!" I say punching his shoulder.

"Oh right…Do you remember what happened last night?" Draco asks

"In all seriousness, not at all," I ask myself the same question again, **_What Happened?_**

Draco and I head back to the great hall for breakfast, people give us weird looks as we walk to breakfast.

"If only nosy people wouldn't get wrong ideas about people!" I groan. I look at Draco whose laughing at what I said.

"Someone once told me that it is important not to dwell on what others say what matters is how you react," Draco says seriously.

"Wow….that's beautiful Draco"

Draco and I reach the great hall and are forced to separate.

"Well see you later Granger" Draco calls causing many to stare, I swear **_See you later Granger_** has become his catchphrase.

I walk over to where Harry and Ron sit, Ron approaches me.

"Hey Hermione, I wanted to tell you I broke up with lavender," Ron tells me, it's as if he wants me to care like I'll just drop anything I had with Draco. Ron looks at me hopefully.

"Well, I hope you're feeling alright" I try to be sincere, but I end up pushing past him and going to talk to Harry.

"I saw you and Draco talking before, what about?" Harry asks. Harry takes a bite of a half-eaten apple.

"Stuff" I snicker

"I know about you two and what you did last night" Harry remarks.

I don't understand I didn't think anything happened, what if something did happen but we just got redressed. I'm so confused.


	9. The Regrets

You and Malfoy snuck away together!" Harry exclaims.

Oh, my Gosh, I almost had a heart attack, I thought that he knew something I didn't. PHEW!

"Well yeah we did, but what does that matter?" I ask, Harry looks at me intently.

"Honestly Hermione. 'What does that matter'" Harry mocks me.

"It's none of your business!" I snap.

Ron walks up to us.

"Whatcha talking about?" Ron asks us

"Books" I blurt.

"Right, erm Hermione can I ask you something?" Ron looks uncomfortable.

"WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Ron screams the great hall is silent, I look over to Draco who looks disappointed. Draco stands up and walks out of the hall.

"I'm sorry but No!" I try to tell him nicely although it didn't come out as such.

"Draco, Wait!" I call running after him.

The great hall is filled with buzz and chatter I hear Dumbledore telling them to be quiet but no-one listens till he raises his voice.

I find Draco, he's leaning against the wall next to the great hall. I walk over to him.

"Draco I'm so sorry, I never expected him to do that I-" I start

"My father was right about you!" Draco Yells

"What about me Draco, because I'm sure your father knows everything about me!" I snap back at him. I'm outraged he'd say something like that.

"That you're just like all the others!"

"Other, What Draco?" I say quietly more saddened than mad because I know what he's going to say.

"MUDBLOODS!" Draco yells.

"I thought you were different than your father…. I guess I was wrong" I yell crying.

I run away from Draco crying not being able to stand another second of Draco's insults. I've through all the corridors and now find myself with the Fat lady.

"Password?"

"Phoenix," I say crying.

"Enter" the portrait opens, I walk through the empty gap in the wall and proceed to the common room where Ginny and Neville are talking.

"Did you notice the look on Dean's face" Ginny laughs.

"Oh hey, Hermione!" Neville waves, obviously he can't see my puffy red eyes and moist cheeks. Ginny notices though because she shoos Neville out of the room.

"Sorry Neville do you mind I need to talk to Hermione" Ginny calls to him.

"I don't mind at all Ginny" Neville calls from up the stairs.

Ginny sits me down and shuffles over next to me.

"So what's wrong?" Ginny asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," I explain.

I end up explaining everything to Ginny about me and Draco, Ron and me, my conversation with Harry, Draco yelling at me, me crying…EVERYTHING!

"Whoa, a lot happened to you in an hour!" Ginny jokes.

"Ginny, I thought he cared about me and I liked him a lot" I cry onto Ginny's shoulder.

I hear Harry and Ron walk into the common room I really don't want to talk right now so I keep crying.

"I've ruined everything, Ginny!" I cry

Ron touches my shoulder

"Hermione it's my fault I shouldn't have asked you out like that I didn't mean for it to happen and I knew what you felt for him I was just hoping-"Ron starts

"Ron Shut Up!" Ginny yells

"You've ruined what they had now take it like a man and leave Hermione to grieve in peace!" Ginny yells.

Ron and Harry leave the common room and go to their Dorms.

"I've Ruined it haven't I?" I ask Ginny still crying

"Not yet you haven't!" Ginny says determined.


	10. The Mark

_The next day…._

Ginny is covering my eyes and leading me to an unknown spot. My eyes are still red and puffy from crying so I didn't want to leave the common room but Ginny dragged me out.

"Where are you taking me, Ginny?" I ask her trying to pull away from her hands.

"You'll see Now stop squirming!" Ginny commands me.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going, Ginny?"

"We're here!" Ginny says removing her hands from my eyes, from behind a corner I see Draco, Who is talking to his friends, for some reason he doesn't look like the Draco I know… and.. Loved. Snape walks up to Draco and drags him away from his friends and walked down the hallway by Snape. Ginny pulls my arm.

"Let's follow them" Ginny pulls me into the hall almost pulling my arm out of the socket. The group of boys look at us judgingly.

"Sorry ladies, Draco's not ready for more lady attention he's getting over his last lady" Blaise Zabini states, one of the others elbowed him in the gut after looking into my puffy, red eyes

"She is the last lady Zabini!" The boy said pointing at me.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" Blaise asks me. I walk over to him and point my wand at his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HE DIDN'T TELL YOU TO YOUR FACE THAT YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF BEING A WITCH, HE DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN A MUGGLE DID HE?!" I yell at Blaise wand still pointed at his neck.

"That is not what he told us Miss Granger" The other boy stepped in, I lower my wand from Blaise's throat.

"I'm sorry Blaise" I apologize.

"If you're looking for Draco, Snape took him to his office," Blaise tells me. I shake his hand and drag Ginny around the corner and to the outside of Snape's office.

"Are you sure we should do this?" I ask Ginny whispering.

"Of Course we're just waiting till they're finished talking and then I'm going to beat the crap out of him!" Ginny yells still whispering. I shake my head slightly. We listen in to Snape and Draco's conversation while we wait.

"See what you've done the dark lord is watching, you make one wrong move and your whole family will cease to exist, that girl is not pure-blood Draco she is not worthy of you or the dark lord. Show me your arm!" Snape yells.

"No, not right now, now listen here Snape dark lord or no dark lord no-one can stop me from seeing whomever I decide!" Draco snaps back. Snape launches for Draco, strangling him to make his point clear.

"What are you going to do Draco go up to her and confess what you are hmm?" Snape asks yelling.

"SHOW ME. YOUR. ARM!" Snape yells

Draco pulls up his sleeve revealing something that chilled me to the bone, there on the end of Draco's left arm was a Dark Mark…


	11. The Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or sets they belong to JK Rowling. I only own the story plot! ENJOY THE EPISODE!

 **~This episode may contain confronting scenes for those under the age of 15~**

"I don't want to be here anymore," I say

I pull Ginny away from the doorway, drag her down the hall to the common room. Inside Ginny and I warm ourselves by the fire.

"Hermione Will you be alright to be here alone I'm really tired," Ginny asks.

"Of course Ginny I'll be fine" I explain.

Ginny runs up the stairs to her dormitory, I hear the portrait door I open so I wipe away my tears. A warm hand rests on my shoulder.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" The familiar voice of Ron asks me. I turn around to Ron push my lips against his, he pulls me to the floor I hit my head on the coffee table I sit up and look at the stairs, Ron picks me up and carries me to the top of Gryffindor tower which is for next year's first years I open the door with my hands, Ron lays me down on one of the poster beds and shuts the door and walks back over to me. Ron gives me a look as if to ask me if it's ok, I nod Ron slides next to me and pulls off my shirt revealing only my Black lace bra. I take off Ron's shirt and drop onto the floor beneath us, I run my hands up his hard abs Ron attempts to take off my jeans, he can't get them past my hips so a separate from him and take of my jeans , and fling across the room revealing my underwear which matched my black lace bra. Ron lays me down onto the bed and lies on top of me, he kisses my neck leaving a hickey I can feel even without looking. Ron and I are awake most of the night before falling asleep my head on his chest and his hand supporting my head.

I wake to a blinding light that stings my eyes, I continuously blink until I can see I look up and lying there is Ron who's still supporting my head, he looks down and kisses my head. I realise that both he and I were not wearing an inch of clothing I struggle to remember where I am or what I did. I sit up and Ron follows

"Well good morning!" Ron says cheerfully stroking his fingers through my hair.

"Listen Ron I just have to say-"I start.

Ron shushes me putting his finger to my lips.

"No, I need to speak," I say pushing him away.

"That doesn't sound good," Ron says unsure.

"Because of what happened….. It doesn't mean anything like we aren't... Together" I try to spit out. Ron looks heartbroken, the emotion drains from his face.

"No, No I understand, I mean what does one night even mean?" Ron asks I can't tell if he's asking himself or me.

I grab my clothes and find my undergarments on another bed. I put on all my clothes and brush my hair with my fingers so it doesn't look so wild. I exit the room and head down the stairs and to my dormitory, I stop at the door _what will they say, what will they think? What have I done?_


	12. The Apple

I enter the room and I'm bombarded by Parvati, Lavender and Fay, I didn't see Fay very much she spent most of her time with another girl in my dorm who I had still neglected to ask her name all I knew as that she had ginger hair, she kept to herself and I respected that.

"Where have you been" The girls said giggling, the ginger girl was sitting in the corner reading what I assumed to be her favourite book it was a muggle book so I assumed she was either half-blood or muggle born. I try to distract myself from the gaggle of gossiping girls by studying the ginger girl.

"I-I" I start, there's a knock on the door, it opens a touch.

"Are you all decent" Ron calls from behind the door.

"Yes Ron" Lavender calls, Ron emerges from behind the door, his face still hurt.

"Hermione your bag was in the common room thought you'd want it" He says skittishly. I walk over to him and take it from his grasp.

"I'll see you later girls" Ron says uncomfortably.

All the girls circle around

"You Were with Ron?!" All the girls screamed.

"I don't know what he sees in you!" Lavender snarls

"It wasn't serious, and I know now it was a mistake, Ron is a self- centred, conniving little git!" I yell

The girls step forward.

"We know what happened with Draco" Parvati comforts, I'm suddenly scared of what I don't know, I didn't care for Draco, nor did he care for me but if they knew about his secret he would be forced into hiding and despair, I wouldn't inforce that upon anyone.

"We know that you two had a massive fight and broke up, Ginny told us" Fay smiled awkwardly, a breath of relief escapes my lips.

"Honestly girls in fine I just want some breakfast" I make my way out the room and to the great hall for breakfast, I go alone so I can digest what I have done, all I want to do is talk to Draco but I don't think he'll want to see me nor do I want to see him. I continue contemplating my existence, over my one night stand when I bump into something strong and fall to the ground, I look up and see Draco staring down at me.

"See I would understand if you were reading a book, that you bump into me but now I definitely think you're doing this on purpose" Draco said charmingly, he smiled at me awkwardly. I smiled back and hastily stood up and hurried to the great hall for breakfast.

I enter the great hall, Ginny sees me and signals me to sit next to her, I spend an entire hour just playing with my food all I can do is think about Draco and how he didn't even snarl at me, I discard the thought from my mind Draco didn't care for me, I rise from my seat and start walking back to my dormitory. I turn the corner, the first thing I see is Draco Malfoy munching on an apple standing outside the portrait.


	13. The Old Classroom

walk up to the haunting figure expecting him to spit upon me, but instead he walked closer to me and lowered his head down to my ear and whispered smoothly.

"Dumbledore talked to me, and now I have to talk to you…Granger" The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver, I still liked him I knew it but too scared to admit it. He moves back from my ear

"What do u want to talk about" I ask him stiffly, trying not to sound as if I'd been crying.

"I think we should be in a more…Private Area" Draco says seductively.

"What subject would we be talking about?" I ask warily, Draco moves back to my ear.

"Depends what do you want to talk about?" Draco said cunningly, I glare at Draco as he shifts back from my face.

"Seriously, Granger we need to talk its urgent!" Draco firmly told me, Draco finely gave up talking ad started to drag me to someplace we could talk. We turn down many corridors till we reach an old classroom that's no longer in use he drags me inside and let's go of my wrist.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask, Draco smirks which worries me.

"As always Granger never uses small talk, like how you been, how's the family?" Draco says smartly

"It's because I don't care Draco!" I yell.

"Now tell me before I leave" I demand. He moves closer to me, grabs my hands and looks softly into my eyes making my heart melt to my knees.

"This is going to be hard for me to say" Draco starts.

"But do u remember when we spent the night on the owlery roof." He interrogates.

"Yes, we were together on the roof, but the night was a blur the last thing I remember…" I reminisce

"The last thing you remember..?" Draco questions already knowing her answer, he smirks.

"Kissing you "I answer, my eyes automatically flicker to his familiar lips, I feel my lips crack and I automatically run my tongue over them to hydrate them, Draco notices my lips, he lets go of my hands and take a step closer to my face, his hand slid up to my cheek.

"You could never stop being beautiful" Draco says looking into my eyes. I move my face away and look at the ground which shakes his hand away from my face.

"What did you want to tell me?" I try to distract him, Draco looks down at his toes and kicks the floor.

"The night we were on the roof, what were you thinking when you woke up?" he asks reluctantly.

"I thought… I thought that we had..." I say awkwardly.

"You don't have to answer I know what you mean" Draco says sincerely.

"Hermione I got some information from Dumbledore about that night…" Draco starts

"What is it I need to know I've been wondering" I ask.

"He had to erase our memories, because it was against school code and was 'protecting us.'"

"What happened?"

"You and I we… you and I" Draco tries to finish his sentence but can't seem to find the words, I understand now, about what happened. I suddenly feel light-headed like im going to be sick but not from the thought of this but of something else that's nagging me on the inside. The last I remember is crumbling to my knees and Draco yelling my name.


	14. The Teacher's Words

I wake to a blinding light that hovers over my head. Once I blink a few times my eyes adjust to the white room, I look around, it looks like the hospital wing but there's no color. I'm standing at the door, I walk past all the compartments, I reach the last one and in it I see Draco sitting beside an empty bed crying and Madam Pomfrey calming him down both looking at the empty bed. I see a flashing light and in a moment I'm lying down in a hospital bed, I look up and see Draco and Madam Pomfrey in the same spot as they were before in my colorless vision. As soon as Draco sees I'm awake he stops crying.

"HERMIONE!" He screams through tears hugging me, as much as I'd love to hug him back I don't I push him away and slides back into his chair. He clears his throat attempting to defuse the tension.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said stiffly, I shift my eyes to Madam Pomfrey who still seems shocked, she starts shuffling around In her potion cabinet. She grabs out a glass vial with a pungent green tinge. "I wonder…" Madam Pomfrey consults herself. She walks over to my bed and takes a spoon from the drawer next to the bed. "Leave the spoon in your mouth for twenty seconds and DON'T swallow!" Madam Pomfrey instructs me. I close my eyes knowing anything Madam Pomfrey has in her cabinets tastes disgusting. She hands me the spoon and I obediently place it on my tongue.

The taste is foul and repulsive, I instinctively grab Draco's shoulder to stop me lurching forward, Draco looks at my hand, smirks and looks away. I remove my hand from Draco's shoulder, making the moment more awkward than I had intended.

My eyes shifted to Madam Pomfrey who had moved behind Draco, she was studying my face as if looking for a sign, for what I'm not sure.

"Mister Malfoy, A-Are Miss Granger's eyes turning purple?" Madam Pomfrey asked Draco calmly. Draco stared intently he smirked and seductively raised his eyebrows.

"Yes they are and I must say she doesn't look that bad!" Draco grinned at me knowing the foul substance was numbing my arms so I couldn't hit him.

Madam Pomfrey started shuffling again although this time she seemed nervous. She walked back over to me, grabbed the spoon from out of my mouth and handed me a glass of water.

"Mister Malfoy, would you be a dear and fetch Professor McGonagall… FAST!" Madam Pomfrey pushed, Draco turned and faced madam Pomfrey.

"But Madam there are seven floors I have to search" Draco complains. Madam Pomfrey puts her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully. Draco gave up and left the hospital wing, I laid there for ten minutes nothing happened except for a candle going out, Madam Pomfrey had other people to tend to, Colin Creevy who broke his finger again taking a photo, I heard the whole story from my bed, he got too excited and pushed the button too hard breaking the long bone in his finger.

Professor McGonagall burst through the door with Draco close behind, She hurried over to Madam Pomfrey.

"You wanted to see me?" McGonagall asked with a shaky voice, Madam Pomfrey put her arm around McGonagall signaling they wanted privacy. Draco stepped back over to the bed and resumed his seat as my only visitor.

McGonagall Turned from her conversation and stared me straight in the eye from across the bed.

"Should I tell her?" McGonagall asked Madam Pomfrey nodded. McGonagall walked over and grabbed my hands.

"Hermione You're so young…." McGonagall started

"Before when Madam Pomfrey gave you the potion your eyes turned…Purple which means Hermione" McGonagall tries to finish.

'Hermione you're... Hermione, You're pregnant…"


	15. The Promise

I'm Pregnant

I break out in sudden and abrupt sobs, which causes Draco to rush over to me pushing his forehead against mine, I have no reason to object so I let him.

"I'll leave you two be to discuss, the manner at hand" Professor McGonagall stated. She strode out of the room pulling Madam Pomfrey behind her. I pull back from Draco and find myself starring into his clear grey eyes as if it would be the last time I ever could. Draco pulls back and stands with his arms crossed, I start pacing.

"What are you going to do with it" He asks. I turn to face him eyes filled with tears.

"I want to keep them" I Stutter, Dracos eyebrows rise.  
"Them?" Draco questions nervously.

"I think I'm having twins" Just as the words leave my lips Madam Pomfrey storms through the heavy door of the hospital wing.

"Hermione you're having twins" Madam Pomfrey paints.

I felt faint again, but I stood my ground instead a huge smile crossed my face. I run the few short steps to Draco and wrap my weak arms around him. A few moments into the embrace I feel Dracos hands shift to my rib cage, he being as strong as he is picks me up without breaking a sweat and spins me around even so carefully. He stops spinning me slowly and lowers me to where I'm only a few centimetres from his lips, unsure whether or not to kiss him I brush my lips against his as if it were non-intentional. Draco becomes in patient for my decision and smashes his lips against mine being rough and gentle with me at the same time.

"We're having twins" He breathed. A smile wiped across my face I pushed my forehead against his. All at once we hear a clutter like a tray dropping to the ground, I spin my head around to look for where the noise came from. I find Ron Weasley staring at the both of us.

"So who's children are they granger, hmm?" Ron smugly asks.

Draco turns to me, "You? With him..?"

"I can explain" I stutter.

"Oh please do Hermione I'd love to know what you thought about our affair" Ron says being sly.

My eyes well up with tears.

"I-I just wanted to get over you a-and I thought that you hated me a-and I thought that Ron really liked me so maybe I could stay with him a-and maybe I'd have a chance to live happily ever after b-but then today a-and you told me that we, that we and I-I cant take this." I burst into tears, I'm so overwhelmed by emotions, when Ron starts laughing.

"You think, that him or I for that matter would believe such fake lies, I hope there my children so I can abuse the crap out of them and make you pay for toying with my emotions." Ron brings his hand up and slaps me across the face I fell to floor. Everything else seemed to happen in a blur Draco pushed over towards Ron and punched him pushing him out the door. My face was burning, I lie on the floor wanting nothing more than to shrivel up and die. Draco picks me up like a baby and lies me on the hospital bed.

Draco brushes the hair out of my eyes and recites one sentence before leaving me to my thoughts.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what youve done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it."

That's the end of the book comment below if you want

me to make a second book about their children.

Hope you enjoy feel free to leave any CONSCRUCTIVE comments

-Casey-Jane


End file.
